Bittersweet
by Cathelien
Summary: on her first mission, she was bitten. two years later, she transformed. with three bitten, three of them as her slaves...she heads back tothe place of the incident. and finds him alive...what will she do... Pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

I was home for Carnival and this came to mind. I was bored as usual. May contain pieces of the song 'Pour que tu m'aimes encore' by Il Divo. It doesn't match anything in this fic. Going for a contrast, we are…Linali's evil. Don't use her much…Friend wants one with her but she never specified what should be in it…hehehehehe…

Kitty will never own D.Gray-Man…If she did, unspeakable things would happen to certain characters…

---

It happened on her first mission. She was only twelve at the time. The mission was to recover Innocence in Panama and it caused many supernatural things to happen. There were rumours of a vampire there but she believed it was only a myth. Only a myth. She was not on her own. There was another Exorcist with her but she couldn't remember who. She was tall and beautiful and did everything right. Linali hated her for it with a passion. Because she was not as perfect at completing missions as she was. She almost always came back wounded.

She was left alone in her room when the other Exorcist had gone out to search for Akuma. Now that she thought about it…her name was Esmira. She thought it would be safer for Linali to stay in the inn. She was lying alone when he appeared through the window. He was tall and really good looking. He had light blue eyes and straight blond hair. He wore a tuxedo. He looked at her lovingly. She didn't understand it one bit. He had smiled at her. She could, up to this day, swear it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. But there was something weird about it. It seemed like he had two pointed teeth.

_J'ai compris tous les mots, j'ai bien compris, merci_1

"Good evening to you fair child," he said.

Even his voice was perfect. It was deep and seductive. She was just simply lured to him.

"H-H-Hello?"

"How are you?" he asked.

She felt compelled to answer the man.

"I-I-I'm fine…"

He asked her to come closer and she felt herself complying with his whim. She was utterly frightened but infatuated at the same time. He took her in his arms and carried her back to the bed. Where was the practicality in that? He thought she was the right specimen because he didn't particularly like Esmira. She opened his mouth and she saw the fangs. They were tow discreet points to his canines on his upper jaw. She felt paralyzed as he neared the side of her neck and sank his fangs in.

She gasped and felt a numbing sensation as he sucked at her blood. For the fist time in her life, she believed that vampires existed. But he wanted more than just her blood. He wanted to turn her into a pureblood like himself, not into his slave. So he injected some of his blood into her vein. Just enough to have her crossover to his kind. In his blood was the knowledge of vampires. After that he left. She lay on the bed holding the wound and crying. It hurt but she decided not to tell anyone.

The next she saw of this perfect man was when Esmira found him. Linali felt so enraged that she was the one that ended her life. It must've been his last whim for her to carry out. That was the first time she killed something with her Dark Boots. She went back to the Order and never told anyone that she had been bitten.

_Raisonnable et nouveau, c'est ainsi par ici_2

It happened when she was fourteen. Her transformation or crossover was painful. She spent three pain ridden days locked in her room. Her brother was worried sick but he had to work. She was already pretty but the crossover gave her more beauty and she had an allure to her. She could easily get people to do what she wanted. [well only one person She knew all the secrets well. She had become part of the so called myth. She had become a vampire.

The first person she bit was her partner on a mission. He had long black hair and a bad temper. In other words, the first person she bit was Kanda. It was simple. All she needed to do was to do it when he was sleeping but she wanted to put it on the extreme. So one night during the mission, she cornered him on the train. They were in the same compartment. She had been thinking of doing it for a long time and now seemed like the perfect time. He was the best material for a vampire. He was gorgeous and a damn good fighter. He was perfect, his only flaw was his temper.

"Do you believe in vampires?" she asked coming closer.

"No." His answer was straight and simple.

She came closer smiling. Her fangs weren't visible so she opened her mouth exposing the little points.

"I was turned into one three years ago…on my first mission…"

"So you're planning on turning me into one as well…"

"No," she said, "Just into one of my slaves."

It was there and then that she attacked him. She didn't know why, but it was an impulse that made her do it. He was her slave now, to do as she pleased with but she let him be free until she needed him. She had no idea when she would need a slave but she suddenly had one. He acted just the same as always so it wasn't likely that anyone would find out. She realized that she had somehow become different. She was different but it seemed to be affecting her personality. She sounded…_dangerous_. It wasn't like her.

_Que les choses ont changé, que les fleurs ont fané_

The second person she bit was Lavi. He was smart and she had acted on that strange impulse again. This time it happened in the library. Somewhere in a dark crevice. It wasn't hard to do and she found it somewhat fun. Part of her didn't want to do it but the other took advantage and did it anyway. He, like Kanda, still acted the same. It was a whim with they had to follow. She couldn't help but laugh before she bit him.

The third person she bit didn't show up till a year later. He was short and the gate keeper mistook him for an Akuma. One of her slaves had attacked him but she stopped him in time before anything happened. This person didn't really trust her so she had to earn it. That's where her vampire charms worked their magic. In a matter of months, she had him nipping at her heels ready to do her every command. It was almost too easy. She had no idea why she chose him as her third victim. But he would make a good slave.

All she had to do was get him in a dark place and feast on his sweet blood. Humans have different tastes to their blood. And he was no exception. The first's blood was extremely bitter. The second's was only a slight bit better. But the third, his blood was sweet. Maybe it was what they ate. She had three of them and could make them do as she pleased. But she had no idea what to do with these three. They were all different no matter how she looked at it. The only thing they shared was being bound to do her will. They would kill everyone if she ordered them to.

_Pour que tu m'aimes encore_

"What to do?" she asked herself.

She asked herself that question everyday…until he showed up. The inspector never liked her. And she hated him. He was rude and stupid and…and ugly. She wanted to kill him badly. But she held back because it would raise suspicion. She would wait. There would be plenty of time to do selfish things after the war. But why not loosen up a bit? She killed him. Yes, she killed him. It was easy. She waited until he left the Order alone, only to send one of her slaves to finish the job. Revenge felt good.

_J'irai chercher ton coeur si tu l'emportes ailleurs_

_  
Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures_

She slugged on, just hoping to leave her brother's office. She didn't really like it there but he had an overprotective brother complex. And she wanted to get rid of that. It was annoying at times.

"Linali," he said, "I need you and Kanda to go to Panama. Neither Lavi nor Allen has contacted us and we need you two to find them and bring them back here."

"Yes."

They left the next day by train then they took a boat to Central America. She could feel something unsettling near. Maybe it was just her…or maybe not. As the boat slowly tugged on till land, she felt herself get somewhat sick. It could've been the stale sea air around them constantly or the smell of rotting fish. Linali wasn't sure but she knew that she wasn't alone. She could swear she heard someone call her name. The voice sounded familiar…and silky. No one she knew had a voice like that.

"_Good evening to you fair child…"_

She jumped. She was hearing things and felt scared all of a sudden. But they were still a long way off the coast and the voice sounded distant. It was calling to her, beckoning her to come closer. And she wanted to follow its every whim.

---

Kitty knows it suck but she was too bored not to post it. But did she just bite three guys? Hmm…I wonder…Did I do a great job of putting a ton of words to paper and calling it a story. Tell me in a review…before I start chanting…I have the katana scar from last time I chanted; let's not make it one from a hammer. The meaning of the lines will come as you see them appear…


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty: thank you for the reviews…those idiots never knew what hit them. I agree with that statement. Since the majority of the votes wanted Allen/Linali…I probably give it to you but it comes with a twist.**

**Kanda: Where the fuck is she? I'm going to murder her**

**Lavi: Can we burn her to crisp after that Yuu? Where's Allen?**

**Kanda: As long as you don't call me that again or I'll murder you too. The stupid bean-sprout went down in the line of duty by glomp**

**Kitty will never own D.Gray-Man…If she did, unspeakable things would happen to certain characters…but I own volume ten now. Yay me…help!**

---

She swore he heard that voice before. It was like a dream. And that wording…sounded familiar…too familiar. She couldn't tell as far as who it was; only that she was drawn to it. The stale scent of rotting fish worked its way into her system. The weather was getting colder and the seas were getting harsher. But she could withstand them. She was a strong girl after all and could handle herself accordingly.

"It's cold…"

She held her long cape closer to her body to keep warm. There was a strange impulse…almost like a hunger for blood. She had never felt it before but now it seemed to be growing. She could feel her instincts rearranging themselves from human to vampire. She unconsciously scanned for someone to take it from. Then she remembered; she had some under her will. But two of them couldn't be found. But there was one with her. Linali followed her instincts and went to find him. She knocked on the door because she thought it was polite.

She could hear soft footsteps approaching the door followed by someone opening it.

"What?" he asked.

"I want some of your blood," she opened her mouth slightly.

"What?"

"Your blood, I want some…"

"Drink your own."

"That's going to poison me…give me your blood, now."

He held out his hand and she bit down into his palm. The feeling of warm blood rushing through his veins was enough to make the primal instincts of her kind go wild. She took her heart's desire until she returned to sanity. And with sanity came guilt. She wiped her mouth with a handkerchief and couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Oh my God…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

She began to cry and ran to her cabin. Once she had gotten to it, she locked herself in and sat on the floor cradling her knees. She had taken blood from one of her friends again. She heard the knocks on her door but didn't feel to answer it. They knocked again but this time, harder. She stayed in her corner.

"Linali."

She didn't feel to answer.

"We're here…it's time to get off."

She got up, wiped her eyes and opened the door, kicking whoever was there in the way. Linali got off the ship followed by a limping Kanda who was holding his right shin in a way. Being back in Panama brought back memories. Some were pleasant, others were…well painful. The sun lit p the sky as reds and oranges danced across it like a raging fire. The clouds had turned to a very deep orange and yellow played across them. The water reflected this and it made Panama seem extraordinarily beautiful. She looked at it all for a few moments before heading deeper into the island.

Something compelled her onwards down the lonely streets. No one spoke, no one made a sound. They just walked. She turned down into an alley and walked to the end. Linali blindly turned left and opened the door. Kanda closed the door. The room was dimly lit. There were candles everywhere. They littered the floor and the shelves. All were lit. It created an ambience in the room. A somewhat calming ambience. There were three people in the room. Allen, Lavi and…_him_. He was there, dressed in that same suit. She gasped and he caught it.

"So we meet again fair child. I believe these two are yours along with the one behind you."

She took a step back and then three steps forward.

"Y-You…I-I-I thought I killed you…H-how?"

"Very simple," he chuckled, "I faked my own death. I've been watching you, Linali. Watching you all these years. And now you must prove that you have become. Prove that you truly are worthy of the title vampire."

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"There are certain things that I do know. You should know that I am Carlos and that I am your master."

She felt very uncomfortable with the last statement but it settled in quickly. But this was a rescue mission, not a visit to some old friend. And how could she not accept the challenge. She now felt an unrestrained urge to prove herself. To prove that she was good. Not just good, but worthy of his approval.

"Then how do I prove myself, master?"

The title of master rolled of the tip of her tongue. He brought out a needle and handed it to her.

"Draw your blood. The first task is to awaken the others. You are not their master. You cannot hold that title, it is only for the noble like myself."

She was a little envious that she could not have that title but drew er blood. It was painless as always but how would it fell to them. She handed Carlos the needle where her opened it and poured the blood into three shot glasses. Then he gave it to them and went to Linali's side.

"Now tell them to drink it," he whispered in her ear.

She was hesitant at first but gave the command anyway. They drank the contents of the glasses and immediately she could feel a wave of difference. They moved of their own accord and she couldn't feel any ties to them whatsoever.

"W-Where am I? Hey Lavi, do you know where we are?" Allen asked.

Poor, poor boy. Ignorance can sometimes be bliss. Lavi didn't know either and Carlos stepped into the shadows, taking Linali with him.

"Hey Yuu, what're you doing here?" Lavi asked.

"Who's Yuu?" Allen asked. Poor boy…

"Don't call me that you ignorant fools. Don't you know what happened to us?"

Lavi shrugged his shoulders and Allen stared at the ceiling wondering to himself. He sure was acting random today. But they both forgot what Kanda said and began asking more random questions.

"What's with the creepy atmosphere?" Allen wondered.

"It's not creepy Allen," Lavi replied, "I actually like it. It's kinda awesome. What's with the shot glass in your hand. I thought you didn't drink alcohol…"

And it went on like that until they were both whacked upside the head and told the reason they were even there in the first place. When the explaining was finished, they were both gaping at the story.

"Are you serious? I'm a vampire?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Carlos interrupted, "But two ignorant ones at that."

"I don't think you should tell them that Carlos…Brother Raul won't like it," Linali stepped out with him, "Welcome to our world boys…"

"Brother Raul never likes anything…But you have my approval. Fine specimens, these are. But it will be harder to get Raul's approval."

"You! You did this!" Allen and Lavi said at exactly the same time.

Carlos blew out one candle and the others went out at the same time. She could feel herself being dragged somewhere with the others following. Well not exactly being dragged, more like carried in a weird sort of way. He chuckled lightly as they went on in the shadows of the city. It was becoming darker with each passing second. The clouds had disappeared along with the light and they moved in the open. Carlos stopped in front of a large elegant gate and smiled wryly.

"We're here," he lead them up the long winding path to the house.

The house was majestic and more of a mansion. It was filled with antiques and the house itself was an antique. Carlos told them that it was there since the 1600s and stayed the same ever since. It was beautiful. They stood in the study where there was one armchair in front of the fireplace. Why there was a fireplace, no one really knew. There was someone sitting in the armchair. He was smoking and reading a novel. The novel was totally visible. Carlos approached him and whispered something in his ear and came back to the others. The man in the chair got up and faced them. He was hidden in shadows and only his pale brown eyes were in sight. A smile played in his lips showing white teeth as he said,

"Welcome my pretties."

---

**Kitty is so sorry this took so long and she kinda rushed this chapter. But did she do well? Tell me in a review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty: I bring you another song because I can and it kinda goes with Raul…Brother Raul is not what you expect

**Kitty: I bring you another song because I can and it's probably for Raul…he's not a what you call a normal vampire. He's very…special…But he's cool anyway and I like his personality…Blue October this time baby! We kill Lenalee! We kill Lenalee! For Rusty who thought it should happen**

**Rusty: Aw…thanks…Cathy**

**Kitty: Yeah right…The show must go on…someone on the other hand must die**

**Lavi: Yuu, watch out!**

**Kanda glomped by a random fangirl: What the…I'm going to murder these people…**

**Allen: Kitty doesn't own DGM …It's rated T for a reason**

**Kitty: Kitty…? twitch, twitch When did you start calling me that Allen? No one is supposed to call me that except me…on second though…you'll die along with that person**

--

"Welcome my pretties…" Brother Raul's voice was like silk.

"I am not your fucking pretty," Kanda scoffed.

Raul ran over to Carlos and fake cried. Carlos pat him on the shoulder and looked at him with stern eyes.

"Brother Carlos…he's being mean to me…"

"There, there Raul," Carlos said with fake sympathy, "It's okay…"

They looked on with surprise. Raul, one of the most powerful vampires, was whimpering. It looked simply degrading and weird. Lavi gave himself a facepalm and hid Allen's 'innocent' eyes. Linali obediently looked on at her masters. And Kanda…well he looked away. He thought that Raul was being a disgrace to the vampire race. Carlos stood there putting as much sarcasm in his words as he could while trying to make it look sympathetic at the same time. And apparently, it was working. Raul just whimpered and talked. After a while, it seemed like they were humming but they understood everything they were saying to each other.

"Brother Raul," Carlos went over to Linali, "This is my beloved student."

Raul came over to Linali and kissed her hand gently. He looked at her, his face serious. Then he went over to the other three and inspected them. He came back to Carlos and whispered something. Carlos smiled and turned to his student.

"Raul isn't pleased as yet. He wants you four to prove yourselves. He wants you to jump from the tallest tower in his house. If you survive, he will let you know."

Linali silently gasped. Raul was sending them on a suicidal mission. But she had to do it. It was also Carlos' command. She had no will when it was his whim as well. He seemed determined that Raul would approve of his student and the three extras…who were currently fighting each other verbally. Carlos sighed and listened to their conversation.

"Don't call me bean-sprout," Allen pouted.

"I'll call you what I want _bean-sprout_," Kanda replied sourly.

"Yo, moyashi-chan, why is it so cold in here?" Lavi asked.

Of all people to turn, those three were the absolute worst. They always argued with each other and would never stay quiet. It was a never ending torture cycle. Bless their poor, soon to be splattered souls. If they survived, they still wouldn't know what was in store for them. One didn't care about being a vampire because it was just another curse to add to his collection. One was ecstatic about it because he had gained knowledge beyond his grandfather. He now knew of certain things that no one else knew about. And the last. The last was…well…he was not thrilled. He didn't want to be a vampire. He desperately wanted to get out of the state and return to being a human.

So climbing the stairs up to the tallest room. All three thousand of them. It was tiring for those who normally don't climb that many stairs. By the end of it, Allen was being dragged upwards by a foot because he couldn't climb all the stairs. Very sad. They looked down from the window and Raul motioned for Carlos to speak.

"You must jump from here. You are falling after you jump. You cannot use any weapons or your…Innocence? Take off you shoes and your Innocence."

They took off their shoes and placed the Innocence aside, except for Allen who was parasitic. They shoved him on the window first. Carlos smiled as he shoved him out of the house. The rules said to just fall and it was hard not to. They looked down. He was still falling.

"Who's next?" Raul asked.

One by one they dragged them to the window and pushed them through. Falling was the easy part. When the ground approached like the 'white light' for a dead soul, the landing was very weird. It was said that vampires can land on their feet from any height. Better than a cat, huh? All of them landed on their butts instead of their feet. Only to see Carlos and Raul come floating down like two dark angels and land perfectly on their feet.

"You'll get it sooner or later," Raul laughed, "Next."

He led them into the land next to the house. It was a graveyard. The gravestones were covered in weeds, hiding the names. It let out an eerie feeling and could probably kill the faint of heart. They walked to the centre of the graveyard and were blindfolded.

"You next test. There is a vampire buried here. Find the grave without your eyes."

The cold night air bit at their skin but they did not feel it. The air was a little to dry and lashed at things once in a while. It lashed out at them but they didn't seem to notice it. The blindfolds were uncomfortable and they wished they could just rip the damned things off. None of them found the grave that night. But they could feel a presence, stranger than the other spiritual beings there. Allen took off the blindfold and looked around. When he could see, everything looked normal. But with the blindfold on, he could sense dozens of people and there were just six of them in the graveyard.

It was strange but everyone could feel something. Slowly, they took off the blindfolds and they froze. Only three of them moved freely.

"That," Raul said, "is the smell of blood…this is not good. Carlos, get ready. They're here and they brought their lunch with them…"

Komui turned in his sleep. His nights had been very bad. He had not heard from his sister in four days.

_I want to swim away but don't know how_

Before, she used to call once everyday just to let him know that she was okay and not to worry. Now, only horrible thoughts haunted his day and nightmare haunted his dreams. He slowly got off the bed and put on a robe over his pyjamas. He walked down the hallway and bumped into one of the people there.

_Sometimes it feels like I'm falling in the_

_Ocean_

"Aw! I DIDN'T DO IT! Oh… Komui…are you okay? You don't look so well," Miranda pressed a hand to his forehead. He was pale and clammy, "I think I should take you to the infirmary."

"I'm fine…really. It's just that I haven't heard from Linali in a while and horrible nightmare and thoughts of something bad happening to her keep invading my mind," Komui spoke slowly.

Miranda sighed. It was nothing to be worried about…as yet. But she was really worried about the Supervisor. He didn't act normal. Usually, he would scream 'WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS LINALI?!' but somehow, that vanished.

_Let the waves up take me down_

"I'm sure she's okay. Linali's a big girl; she can take care of herself. Now I really think I should take you to the infirmary," she tried to move him but he just wouldn't budge. She took him by the hand and forced him up…not one of her best techniques but certainly affective. She pulled him along until they got to the infirmary.

_Let the hurricane set in motion… yeah_

Miranda was one to worry over trivial things like this. But when it came to a simple task as waiting, she could handle it to a certain extent. But she waited outside the infirmary before the incident. She stopped going over because it was asked of her. She didn't like it one bit. How long was she going to wait until she was let back in? She hated it…she hated the behaviour shown to her recently. More secluded and asking to be alone when hey used to share time with each other. She didn't even notice that her thoughts were making her cry. She got up and left for her room. Was it fair that she be treated this way? There was…had to be some reason behind it. She would ask when next she saw…

_Let the rain of what I feel right now…come_

_Down_

_Let the rain come down_

They looked around. If there was anytime to prove themselves, now was that time. Before Raul had just been playing games with them. It didn't matter anymore.

"Get ready," he was serious, "This is not going to be good. When you see them, RIP THEM TO SHREDS!"

"What?" Linali asked, "Why?"

Carlos sighed. He had forgotten to give her that information.

"It's simple really," he began to speak very fast, "We are the good guys…we have been fighting the bad guys for over a century. This is the last of them…about twenty slaves or so along with their king. If we kill them all here then only us good vampires will remain. The time has come to wipe them out. So as Raul pointed out…RIP THEM TO SHREDS!"

So they all understood now. A simple fight. Six of them against twenty-one. Nothing strange to an exorcist. They came wearing yellow…not normal yellow. That would be too stupid for the bad guys but neon yellow. They growled and hissed. Raul looked like a statue now. His face was dead serious unlike a couple hours ago. Some of the enemy carried dead bodies of animals and humans. Their king led to the front. He was decked out in brown and wore a neon yellow crown upon his head.

"Give up," he said.

"Over our dead bodies," Raul hissed back.

"Then perish," he said and charged ahead with his slaves as they got ready to clash and become part of yet another war.

--

**Rusty: Cute pairing…**

**Cathy: Thanks but they don't know who it is yet…**

**Rusty: Then I'll tell them. It's a MirandaX-- WTF?! What you do that for?**

**Cathy: They find out very soon…and no, it's not Komui. He aint good enough for her…If you liked it…if you hated it…if you just want to comment on it, please review! Rusty, how the hell did you get in this?...tell me cause I've got whole day…Next time we do Breaking Benjamin baby….**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers,

**Dear Readers,**

**This is blatant-rusted here. Unfortunately Cathelien has fallen ill. She is really sick and won't be able to write or post anything for a while until she fully recovers. Give some support to your fellow Fanfiction writer please…wishes of 'hope you get well soon and post something or we'll kill you' might be helpful.**

**Yours,**

**blatant-rusted**


End file.
